USS Marquette (NCC-1544)
The USS Marquette was a Pioneer class starship active in the 23rd century. Its Captain was Marlon Stankey. History In 2268 the USS Marquette was launched to begin a 2 year long mission to explore the unknown. On stardate -54558.13600485726 the USS Marquette visited Deep Space K-13 to help Ensign Skavrin install new systems in the engineering section. Later that day first officer Benjamin Qallor got killed by a blast created by a bomb hidden on the ship. In late 2268 the Marquette's crew was infected by a virus that made the victim feel cold. After a few hours the infected would go insane trying to raise the ship's temprature levels. They would attack anyone that stood against them. However Alice Wong developed a cure, but it was too late as 10 crewmen had died. In January of 2269 the USS Marquette answered a destress signal from Woloominer II. When they arrived they found ruins of Gorn vessels. It was later found out that Black Skull Raiders were behind the attack. Shortly after the mission Howard Nordon was assigned to Earth Spacedock. About 2 weeks after the encounter at Woloominer II, the Marquette captured an enemy freighter commanded by Crimelord Fyesing Okal. However Fyesing's biggest enemy (Orion Syndicate) were spying on him resulting in a devistating battle where Fyesing Okal and his freighter were lost. Following the mission Max Palms and Alice Wong were assigned to the to serve on the lower decks. In mid-2269 the USS Marquette got stuck in an ion storm outside Webdalion V causing the ship to switch places with the from the Nordorian Universe. They would eventually return to the prime timeline to find their Nordorian Universe counterpart destroyed. In August of 2269 the USS Marquette explored the gas cloud sorrounding Gorhoot VII. All of a sudden the gas cloud produced a lightning that hit everything inside it. This lead to the Marquette's shields getting destroyed and the front of the hull got severely damaged. Even the bridge got hit resulting in the deaths of Eloy Tolar and Anthon Balnas. Shortly after the incident at Gorhoot VII, Admiral Erick Sandling ordered the Marquette to set course for Earth Spacedock to begin repairs. However while on their way towards the Sol System they encountered a damaged vessel. They rescued the crew and took them onboard. One of them was a female called Salayna who fell in love with Ensign Noah Herbeck. When arriving at Earth Spacedock the Captain of the damage ship, Tosiow shot Arthur Hodney right in the Head, killing him as a result. In 2270 the USS Marquette was send to Abdaria to meet General Orl Dohaat to discuss an Abdarian entry into the United Federation of Planets. In August of 2271 the Marquette was sent to Mordahaar V where they were attacked by a group of unknown starships that destroyed the Marquette killing its crew along with it. Commanding Officers Captain: * Captain Marlon Stankey (2268-2270) Executive Officer: * Lt. Commander Benjamin Qallor (2268) * Commander Arthur Hodney (2268-2269) * Lieutenant Viren Rask (2269-2270) Communications Officer: * Lieutenant Howard Nordon (2268-2269) * Lieutenant Martin Hallor (2269-2270) Chief Engineer: * Lieutenant Anneliese Bordal (2268-2270) Chief Medical Officer * Lieutenant Alice Wong (2268-2269) * Lieutenant Irsk Raadb (2269-2270) Security Chief: * Ensign Max Palms (2268-2269) Science Officer: * Lieutenant Eloy Tolar (2268-2269) * Lieutenant Viren Rask (2269-2270) Helmsman: * Lt. Commander Benjamin Qallor (2268) * Ensign Max Palms (2268-2269) * Lieutenant Ambjørn Filipsen (2269-2270) Navigator: * Lieutenant jr. Anthon Balnas (2268-2269) * Lieutenant V'Lar (2269-2270) Category:Federation starships